Unsent Letters
by Sami Ryou's Hikari
Summary: one-shot. Ryou writes a letter to his dead sister Amane.


Hi guys! Sami, Ryou's Hikari here! This fic is about Ryou writing a letter to his sister Amane, who's dead. I thought it was sad. Please review.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own YuGiOh!

* * *

Ryou sat at his desk, writing a not by the light of his lamp, his eyes growing sore in the poor light.

_Dear Amane_

_How have you been? I have missed you so much since you went away! _

_I never realized how empty it was when you were gone, please come back, from wherever you went to, I really miss you. Father says you died; and you're not coming back, but what does he know? Is it a good place, where you are? It must be; you've stayed there for so long._

_Remember I told you about having black-outs every now and then? Well, last time I woke up from one to find blood all over my hands, I don't know what's wrong with me! Please tell me what's going on, you were always so good at fixing my problems, that one reason why I loved you, my dear sister. Dad says you've been with mother, how is she? I haven't seen her since I was really small, and then she moved. You haven't moved, have you? You promised to always look after me, remember? I know you wouldn't leave me, because father is never here, and you hated it when he left us alone, so you wouldn't let me be alone with just me, would you?_

_I woke up in the middle of the night last night, after a horrible dream about you! You were lying in a coffin, and you were stiff, cold and you wouldn't open your eyes, it was terrible! Please come back and tell me you are okay, I really need to hear from you, why don't you ever write back to me? I wish you would, I have written you so many letters, and never gotten a reply from you._

_Have you been well, Amane? Father worried about you so much before you went away, he thought you were going to die! You're alive though, sister, and he was just being silly! He talked to me the other day about 'denial'. He says I am suffering from denial, and if I don't improve, he's going to send me to therapy. I keep trying to tell him there's nothing wrong with me, but he won't listen. He is the one with the issues, not me! Please come back and tell him I'm fine, Amane, you always stood up for me!_

_I have been so scared lately, because it seems as though I am being possessed; those blackouts, the blood on my hands, and I've been hearing this voice inside my head, it scares me! What's happening to me? I know there is nothing wrong, though, because everything is and will be fine!_

_Do you miss me as much as I miss you? I hope so, because I miss you more than the world! I still have that bottle you left here, that bottle of peppermint spray, and I spray it into the air occasionally! I will be so sad when the bottle runs out…but you'll be back with another one, won't you Amane?_

_I've been trying hard to make friends, and I think I have a few! Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey are their names, and they have been so good to me! Lately they seem to be avoiding me, though, so I guess they've been busy. Oh well, they're my friends, it's not as though they're trying to ditch me or anything! I hope you are in some place sunny, you always did want a tan, but father always said with our skin complexions, it was impossible. I bet you'll come back with a really dark tan just to prove him wrong, right sister?_

_I came across a picture of us the other day, you know, the one of us at the beach, building a sand castle? I haven't seen that picture in years, and I put it on my desk in my room! I will look at it every day, Amane, and when I do I'll think of you! I cut myself with a razor blade today, it was funny, and I felt weird. There was a lot of blood, and I was really faint. I tossed out the razor, but I'm still a bit sore. Can you come home and kiss it better; you always did that for me._

_Well, I love you Amane, and I miss you, please come back!_

_Love your brother,_

_Ryou._

Ryou took the letter, sealed it in an envelope and locked it away in his secret draw, filled with hundreds of unsent letters, one for every week for more than six years. He then went to go find that razor blade that he'd thrown out.

* * *

The end, please review everyone! I hope you liked it!

Love Sami, Ryou's Hikari.


End file.
